theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Klaud Nine
Klaud Nine is an Exorcist General and member of European Branch of the Black Order. Info Appearance Klaud Nine is a female of average height with a slim, fit physique. She has blonde hair and purple eyes, and a large scar marks the upper portion of her face in an "X" formation, meeting between her eyes. Her Exorcist uniform consists of tight black pants worn under a skin-tight, sleeveless top that has tails on either side of her legs, all trimmed in gold. She wears thick gauntlets on her arms that almost reach her shoulders, as well as several belts that bear pouches along the back. One half of her face is covered by hair, and the other side has burn scars (although in both the second and fourth opening themes and in one scene of the anime, the burn scars do not appear as visible as it does in the manga, appearing as slightly lighter in skin tone on her face). Personality She seems to be a gentle woman, as she is seen weeping for her deceased team. She also seems very friendly and calm, she was shown taking Timothy to the nurse when he got sick while in the rain. However, she is very stern and serious when it comes to her duty as an Exorcist, as she berates Cross for not taking the situation against the Akuma they were fighting seriously. She also tends to go on missions even after returning home, stating she like the travel. She is also one of the few women to be able to repel Cross's advances, as she claims he's "useless". In D.Gray-man After her Exorcist team (consisting of Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen) is eliminated by Tyki Mikk, Klaud returns to the Black Order HQ in order to meet with the other Generals. She is then seen paying her respects to members of her unit alongside fellow General Winters Socalo. Socalo however, felt more happy to berate his former unit members. Attack on Headquarters arc Later, she is seen drinking wine with fellow General Cross Marian. Though she asks him why he chose her as a drinking partner, she does not seem entirely unwilling. She does, however, shoot down Marian's advances rather coldly. When the Noah, Lulu Bell, attacks the headquarters, she teams up with Cross, Socalo, Tiedoll, and Allen Walker to mount a counterattack. Comically, she tells Cross to do some work, he says he hates work, so she asks him if he wants to get whipped to which he replies, "Not a bad idea". Phantom Thief G arc After Timothy Hearst joined the Black Order he became Klaud's apprentice. Third Exorcists arc During the attack on the North America Branch Klaud was in Greece with her new team consisting of Lenalee Lee, Koushi and Timothy Hearst, facing off against Lulu Bell in the form of a dragon. Searching for A.W. arc Three months after the attack on the North American Branch, Klaud is just returning from a mission with Timothy and quickly leaves to prepare for a new mission with Miranda. On Sora's Team When her friends joined, she stayed in her world to destroy the Akuma/Heartless in her world, but contacts the team for emergencies. Category:D.Gray-man characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Peaceful characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Sora's Team Category:Femme Fatale Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Funimation characters